


To hate that I do not hate

by jijiwings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, OmiHinaWeek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijiwings/pseuds/jijiwings
Summary: Sakusa hated the fact, that he cared more about Hinata than he would like.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	To hate that I do not hate

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt used: enemies to lovers  
> (Kind of, almost, not really but it's inspired by this okay)

“Can you please shut up for the love of god. You are being so damn annoying”, Sakusa complained after MSBY-training when Hinata was in an intensive conversation with Atsumu. The youngest spiker turned around and looked confused at his fellow teammate. It was no secret, that Sakusa disliked him, due to his loud and energetic nature.

Hinata raised an eyebrow before he stopped talking and took his bag. “No need to be always so rude. If I was too loud, you could have said it in a nicer way. See you tomorrow guys, I won’t come to the dorms tonight.” “Where are you staying, Hinata?”, Meian asked the boy who was already standing in the door. “Kenma’s. I don’t feel like going home today.” Without saying anything more, the boy left the training facility.

Atsumu let out a frustrated sigh and hit his friend lightly. “You really need to get your shit together. Shoyou-kun is not a bad boy and you know this. He is trying really hard to get on your good side and you are being nothing but a dick. Omi, you are my bestfriend, but Shoyou-kun is also important to me and I hate seeing him question his decision of joining MSBY. Eversince he got here, you have been giving him nothing but a hard time.” Some of the others nodded and Bokuto added: “Omiomi, you even tolerate me. I don’t understand why you have so much troubles with Shou. Please try and figure yourself out.”

Back in the dorms, Sakusa looked at the wall and thought about Hinata, as usual. It was not that he truly hated the orange haired boy. He hated the way the player made him feel. Sakusa wasn’t someone to imagine hugging someone, but ever since he witnessed Atsumu hugging Hinata, he could not help but imagine how it would feel to have his arms around the boy. Sakusa was craving to touch the boy. He was craving to be closer to the boy.

And this simple fact, was something that made him hate Hinata Shoyou. Because Sakusa Kiyoomi did not crave for people. He was disgusted by them.

When Sakusa saw Hinata the next day, it was obvious, that the boy was not well rested. He missed Atsumu’s easiest sets and his receives were off as well. Bokuto went to hug his friend tightly and even sent a small glare to him. This made Sakusa understand, that he had to be the reason for Hinata’s misery. But what could he have done? Was Hinata mad about yesterday? But this wasn’t the first time Sakusa had treated the fellow player that way.

No, something else had to be the reason.

Not, that he actually cared.

Oh fuck it, he did care about Hinata Shoyou.

“I won’t come back today as well and the next couple of days as well. Kenma offered me to stay at his and I think that’s better that way. He took care of my clothing and other stuff. Please text me all the important information.” Meian nodded softly and patted Hinata’s head. “I will. Who will pick you up though? It’s late at night and Kozume-san lives far away.” “Kuro-san offered to bring me there, as he has to work late today as well.” “Okay. As long as you are fine, Hinata. I trust Kozume-san to look after you.” Hinata nodded, gave Atsumu and Bokuto a small hug before leaving the gym.

Atsumu glared lightly at Sakusa before leaving as well. “You know, if you weren’t such a dick, Shoyou would feel safe at the dorms now and would not feel the need to hide at Kozume’s house.”

Sakusa had enough as he felt like everyone in the team knew what was wrong with Hinata but him. He turned and faced his captain. “Meian, can you please tell me what is wrong with Hinata and why he is hiding at someone’s house instead of going to the dorms?”

The captain took a deep breath before he nodded at Bokuto. “You can explain it better than I do, as you are one of his best friends. You have a better understanding of what he would feel fine with having shared without his consent.”

The ace sighed deeply and leaned against the lockers. “His sister Natsu has been diagnosed with cancer. He got the information yesterday when we were playing games at Kenma’s house. Due to CoVid and everything going on right now, he is not allowed to visit her in hospital. None but his mother is allowed to see her there. Shoyou does not want to be in the dorms, as he is unsure on how his emotions would make him act like and he is scared of making you hate him even more, Omiomi. He has been looking up to you since I told him about you being one of the top aces in Japan. Him believing you hate him has taken a lot on his emotions. He does not show it behind his energetic self, but Shoyou is not only a loud and energetic person, similar to me. You should try and get to know the real him. Because as long as you do not try to, you will only hurt yourself and him.”After saying these words, Bokuto left, saying something about calling Akaashi and visiting Hinata later.

Sakusa however felt his gut turning and bit his lips. He never intended in acting like an asshole. Not, when he had just figured out that he cared for the spiker.

“FUCK”, he screamed loudly and hit the locker next to him.

It’s needless to say, that he wasn’t able to get any sleep this night. He had to talk to Hinata and explain everything to him – even if it meant that Atsumu would hear his feelings.

Hinata was late to training – something that never happened before, and it was freaking him out. All he wanted was to have a nice conversation and finally get rid of the misunderstanding and start worrying about his feelings for the spiker.

“Does anyone know where Hinata is?”, he asked when none seemed to be worried or confused about the lack of Hinata. “According to Kenma, he did not get a wink of sleep. Kuroo and Kenma forbid him to even think of leaving the house and practice, since he apparently hasn’t eaten a lot as well. Coach agreed that it would be better to give him a break from practice as well. Kuroo took the day off and the two are looking after him. I think I will go there after practice and visit him”, Bokuto answered him.

“Can I join you?”

The entire locker room was silent at this question. Bokuto faced him and smiled softly. “As long as you stay civil, sure. I will text Kenma.”

And just like that, he was standing in front of a door inside of a huge house, playing with his fingers, unsure how to face Hinata. “Just knock on his door, Shoyou will not mind you coming in. But you better fix what you broke. I hate seeing my friend in this state and especially now with Nasu having cancer, he needs all the support he can get”, Kenma said when he observed Sakusa staring at the door.

Kiyoomi took a deep breath and knocked on the door. “Hinata, I do not hate you. I never did. I am just used to hating people so much, that my growing feelings for you confused and freaked the shit out of me. Please open the door and let me come in. I want to protect you.”

In less than a second the door was opened and Hinata rushed into his arms.

“Please look after my heart, Sakusa.”

“I will. And Natsu will be fine, I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my contribution for OmiHinaWeek 2020 Day One!  
> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I wanted to leave the end kind of open so you can imagine what might happen on your own ;D
> 
> Feel free to leave comments and kuddos ./////.


End file.
